


We Can Fight Tomorrow

by NatureValleyLion (iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotidge, Pidtor - Freeform, not age specific, pidgexlotor, she/her pronouns for pidge, they're just taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/NatureValleyLion
Summary: “Why are you doing this?” She asked, straightening her back. She stood a little closer to Lotor, but still out of arm's reach.“Because I do need a moment to rest once in awhile.” Lotor answered, focusing his gaze back on the paladin. His blue eyes pierced into her own amber eyes. “And I think I’m overdue for one.”His lips moved, settling into a grin. “And since you are here, you might as well join me.”“Have a seat.”





	We Can Fight Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the fandom.

Pidge snuck through the forest quickly, the night sky cloaking her armor and wind hiding the sound of her footsteps. He was there. Prince Lotor was right quiznaking there, lounging on the open field. She stopped in front of a blue bush and peaked between the branches. Prince Lotor sat on the blue grass, leaning against a small boulder, his head tilted up slightly.

 

‘ _If i could just get a little closer without him noticing, I could probably capture him. We could use him as leverage for the war if I-'_

 

“I know you’re there.”He called out, waving a hand lazily in her direction.  “Come out.” Pidge suppressed a small surprised noise that threatened to leave her. She carefully moved out from behind the bush.

 

_‘Quiznak’_

 

“ _Lotor_ ” Pidge hissed. She lowered her stance and brought up her bayard. She held it still, about a tick away from activating it. He turned to face the paladin and regarded her.

 

“Pidge.” He said nonchalantly, not raising from his seat on the grass. “Good. I was hoping it would be you.”

 

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “And why is that?”

 

Lotor looked Pidge in the eye and leaned further back against a small moss covered boulder behind him. The corners of his mouth twitched “Because maybe you’d be the one willing to postpone this battle.”

 

“What?” She frozen for a dobash, rising slightly before correcting her stance. Lotor’s lips twitched again, and his eyes crinkled slightly. He looked up to the night sky.

 

“You may not believe this, but I did not come to this planet to fight and, judging by your lack of company, neither did you.” He spoke decisively.”So I’d like a...truce today.”

 

“Do you think this is a quiznaking game?!”  She seethed, thinking of all the planets the Galra had enslaved that Voltron hadn’t reached.

 

“Of course not.” He scoffed. “I’m well aware that this battle between us is inevitable, but it does not have to be today at this moment.”

 

_‘What’s up with this guy?’_

 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, straightening her back. She stood a little closer to Lotor, but still out of arm's reach.

 

“Because I do need a moment to rest once in awhile.” Lotor answered, focusing his gaze back on the paladin. His blue eyes pierced into her own amber eyes. “And I think I’m overdue for one.”

 

His lips moved, settling into a grin. “And since you are here, you might as well join me.”

 

“Have a seat.” He patted the space next to him. “The sky won’t be this clear for few quintents.”

 

“So you want to postpone this fight...to star at some stars?” She asked in disbelief, her shoulders dropping slightly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I-wha?” Pidge couldn’t wrap her mind around this. She was even more confused when she took a step closer to him.

 

She had to admit, he was not entirely wrong. She did come to this planet to scout the area for possible Galra troops. She was alone if you don’t count Green. And she was _very_ tired. The last time she remembered getting a decent night’s rest was, wait what day is today? Wow...maybe she did need a break.

 

But Prince Lotor _was_ the leading the army responsible for this galaxy’s suffering. He and his father are responsible for 10,000 years of enslavement! Could she really risk relaxing at any moment, especially around him?

 

...Well since her body decided to walk towards the spot he patted already, I guess she could. She of course sat a little farther away from him, but he still looked pleased.

 

“This won’t happen again.” She told him, looking up at the stars. Allura would kill her if she found out.

 

“Hmm. Maybe not.” He responded. “So at least try to enjoy the peace.”

 

_‘Well this is awkward. I’m being civil with the guy who would probably kill me tomorrow.’_ Pidge tried not to shift in her seat. She glanced at Lotor from the corner of her eyes. _‘He shouldn’t be so relaxed. He’d better not be underestimating me.’_

 

Pidge looked back at the sky, trying to focus on the night instead. _‘Wow. The stars really are bright tonight…’_

 

“I used to do this all the time when  I was a child.” He spoke suddenly. “The best time was always after a storm. The stars were always so bright on those days, just like they are today.”

 

“...So did I.” She hesitantly confessed. “My brother and I would camp out in our backyard and use his telescope.”

 

“Maybe you’ve seen my home planet.” He suggested, looking at her. His smile was small, like he was sharing a secret.

 

“M-Maybe you’ve seen Earth.” She offered back, giving a small smile back at him. He gave a small chuckle.

 

“Maybe.”

 

_‘This is...nice.’_ Pidge thought, leaning back.

They were there for a while, gazing at the stars. The bioluminescent trees above them glowed blue, adding to the beauty of the night. Something that sounded like crickets and croaking frogs sang through the forest. It really was a nice night. And a beautiful sight to fall asleep to.

 

The next day, when she got back to the castleship, she told the Princess that the planet was not safe for them to land and restock.

 

What she didn’t tell the Princess or anyone of was the night she spent stargazing with Prince Lotor. She did not mention falling asleep next to him. She also failed to mention waking up tucked into his side with one of his arms wrapped around her.

 

The team doesn’t need to know everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Key
> 
> Tick- a second  
> Dobash- a minute  
> Quintent- a day


End file.
